Clear Skies with a Chance of Rain
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Flying to Dr M's house, Gazzy needs to pee. Fang fixes the problem, but how? Humor at Max's expense. -oneshot-


**AN: Greetings. This is just a little idea that stirred my thoughts the other night and made me giggle. Enjoy and review!**

The cool air whipped Max's short hair around her face, but she ignored it, beating her snowy white wings as she tore through the clouds. The Flock was only a few metres behind her - not even - and they were on their way to see Doctor Martinez.

How Max loved seeing her mum. And what was even better, was that somehow she had this weird - but terribly accurate - sixth sense and managed to bake a fresh batch of cookies just moments before they arrived. The best thing to eat after a flight through the clouds - homemade cookies. Yum.

"Max!" It was Angel. It took a few moments for Max to realise that she had communicated via thoughts - typical Angel. Max glanced back at her Flock and saw Gazzy taking up the rear, his face contorted with for some unknown reason.

_Gazzy needs to pee, _Angel echoed seriously in Max's thoughts. Max sighed. They had stopped a little less than an hour ago. Why hadn't he gone then? They still had an hour or so left of flying to do - he could wait, couldn't he?

_He can wait. We're not that far away now, _Max responded, a slight frown present on her face. She heard Angel sigh before she severed the connection between their minds, and twisted her head to peer ahead of herself again - the wind caressed her face.

"Max!" Fang called over the wind. When his midnight wing brushed the tip of her snowy one, she started in surprise and turned her head to look at him. His dark eyes met hers, and the gold flecks in them seemed to shimmer - it gave her butterflies. She bit her lip.

"I can handle Gazzy - we don't have to land," Fang said. Well he either said that, Max thought, or 'I candle spazzy - weedunt have poohand.' She sighed.

"Fine, go!" The wind roared in her ears, and yet she still saw the glitter of Fang's eyes and heard the beating of his dark wings as he turned and flew back to Gazzy. After a few moments of his departure, Fang reappeared, his face sullen. It seemed he'd adopted Gazzy's previous expression, and yet it was only showing in his eyes.

"What happened?" Max called, her stomach knotting slightly with worry. Gazzy only needed the toilet, right? What was wrong with Fang? Max swivelled her head around to peer at Gazzy, and immediately felt relieved - he was fine.

Actually, better than fine. That broad smile filled with cheekiness and curiosity was present again on his face, and he held no discomfort whatsoever anymore. What had Fang done?

Wait a second... Max squinted.

"Fang?" Said individual turned to face Max, his wings never missing a beat in their steady rhythm. "Why are Gazzy's pants undone?" She called. Now, instead of worry for Fang, she only held suspicion. He rolled his shoulders, exercising his muscles.

"Because he went to the toilet." The answer was so simple, and yet it hit Max like a tonne of bricks. "What do you mean?" Max managed to keep her voice steady and reasonably casual, although Fang had known her long enough to notice her distinct underlying tone of discomfort and annoyance. And possibly some curiosity...

"I can give you a demonstration," Fang called over the wind, a glint in his dark eyes. Despite herself, Max blushed a deep crimson and she let her gaze fall away from Fang's. She was ready to bet all of her mum's freshly baked cookies that Gazzy had put him up to this - and that was saying something. Those cookies were worth more than gold.

Recently, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang had taken up a particular game - triple dog dare you. It was called as such, because there were the three of them, and they weren't allowed to back out of ANY of the dares, otherwise the darers would concoct a milkshake - the daree would not (under any circumstances) know the ingredients. Now THAT was danger in and of itself.

So this was Fang's dare. Right then, Max felt like doing a fancy loop in the air and shaking Gazzy so hard he'd fall out of the sky exactly like his pee had. But Fang's actions forced Max to do otherwise.

With a grimace, Fang unzipped the fly of his dark jeans - even his underwear were dark, Max thought - and glanced up at Max. The flecks of gold in his eyes glinted against the sun, and he pressed his lips together in an apparent smirk. Max blushed.

She inhaled a large gulp of air and sped ahead of the Flock, her ability of speed aiding her in her escape. Despite herself, she let out a nervous giggle - now Fang thought she was a pervert. She HAD watched him unzip his pants...

I'm never going to live this down, she thought grimly. Now at a steady speed again, Max turned to look at her Flock. She could distinguish their shapes easily. And there was Fang.

She was lucky that she wasn't beside him anymore. She could see that his dark jeans were down around his knees, and a certain fluid was being deposited into the world below them. It was making a steady stream from something dangling vicariously in Fang's hand.

And now, people below us, Max thought, be prepared for Fang's yellow rain.

**AN: This is my third Maximum Ride oneshot - I feel proud. :D But anyway, I hope you laughed. That was my goal. ;) Review please!**


End file.
